The purpose of the Conference is to reach a scientific consensus on the state of the science of methodology to assess the relationship between foods and dental caries. Invited scientists from academia, government and industry will include those with expertise in food, nutrition, microbiology, physical and biochemistry, de- and remineralization, plaque metabolism, salivary function, animal experimentation, cariology and experimental design. Resource papers will be prepared and distributed at least one month before the Conference. Written comments will be solicited from all interested individuals. The initial paper will define and relate cariogenic potential, cariogenicity, nutrition and dental health. Two resource papers developed from contrasting perspectives will be prepared for each of the three methodological approaches, ie. animal caries, human plaque acidity and de- and remineralization models, as well as two papers on the integration of these three methods. The first day and a half of the Conference will be devoted to an open discussion of all the papers and comments. The second day and a half will be devoted to reaching closure of each of the three methods and integration of same. This process will be the assignment of about 70 scientists knowledgeable in at least one of the areas and representing different perspectives of approach. Through the use of word processing and high speed printing equipment, the report will be completed at the end of the Conference. This report will define whether or not there is consensus on the current status of the methods and indicate directions needed for future methodology research. The Conference results may provide the dental profession, research community, and food industry with guidelines which could be used in assessing potential cariogenicity of native and processed foods or food interaction and in the research and development of new, improved or modified foods.